Sound Attacks
The ability to release/use sound to various attacks. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks. Also Called *Sonic Attacks *Sonic/Sound Projection Capabilities The user can release/use sound to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Sound Bolts:' Project sound that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Sound Blasts:' Release blasts of sound in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release sound blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of sound. *'Omnidirectional Sound Waves:' Send out a wave of sound in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit sound from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of sound that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release sound blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sonic Boom Generation': Create sonic booms. *'Sonic Breath:' Discharge sound blasts from mouth. *'Sonic Combustion:' Create explosions of sound. **'Sonic Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosives of sound. *'Sonic Cutter:' Use sound to slice enemies. *'Sonic Scream:' Emit sound of a high amplitude from one's mouth. *'Sonic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of sound. *'Sonic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of sound that repels everything. *'Sound Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of sound. *'Sound Beam Emission:' Release beams of a sound. *'Sound Blast:' Release sound over a specific target area. *'Sound Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of sound. *'Sound Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Sound Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with sound. *'Sound Pillar Projection:' Project sound pillars. *'Sound Spike Projection:' Project sound spikes. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release sound blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of sound. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of sound to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Musical Attacks Associations *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Sonokinetic Combat *Sonokinetic Constructs *Sound Manipulation *Sound Mimicry *Vibration Attacks *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of element to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users See Also: Make Me Wanna Shout. Gallery Exploud Hyper Voice.png|Exploud (Pokemon) using Hyper Voice. Ash Noivern Boomburst.png|Noivern (Pokemon) using Boomburst. File:Los_Nueve_Aspectos.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Los Nueve Aspectos to fire off very destructive sonic waves. File:Voice_Cutter.gif|Zebra (Toriko) using his Voice Cutter to generate thin blades of sound. Lydia_banshee.gif|Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf) use her hands to give her screams focus and direction, creating Sound Blasts. Lydia scream 4.gif|Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf) use uncontrollably her banshee scream to shatter a human skull and effectively blow her captor's head off. File:Sound_Wall.gif|Cobra (Fairy Tail) using Sound Wall to create a pressure wave to deflect and counterattack. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power